


Nothing Feels Like You

by khaleesiq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn may or may not be attracted to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Feels Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this work is not mine, my sister wrote it for me in return for a Katniss/Gale fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Little Mix.

Zayn shut the car door behind him, slamming it loudly as he stormed up the stairs to his shared room with his younger half brother Liam. They fought constantly, even the ten minute drive home from their school brought on a malicious fight. Zayn could feel the anger pumping in his veins and he knew he had to get some space from Liam. They had recently moved in together and it was causing tension between the two boys.

Zayn had been living with his mother, but when she had to relocate for her job, Zayn desperately wanted to stay in the town he grew up in, especially since he only had a year left of school. So, Zayn moved in with his dad, who was also Liam’s dad and, lucky for Liam, Zayn thought bitterly, lived with Liam’s mom. The shared room room was one of the main issues for them, the living arrangements made it almost impossible for Zayn to get much needed space.

 He decided to take a shower to clean off but also to cool off. As soon as he got to their room, he dropped his things on Liam’s bed and in his haste to get as far away from Liam he forgot to bring a change of clothes to put on after his shower.

As soon as Zayn left the shower, feeling refreshed, he realized his mistake. He quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and hoped Liam wouldn’t be in their bedroom, though Zayn knew he would be.

Zayn opened the door of the bedroom and immediately spotted Liam sitting at his desk, working on homework, Zayn is sure. Zayn rolls his eyes, going to his side of the room to grab clothes from his dresser. He hopes Liam will just ignore him, but no such luck.

“I noticed your stuff was on my bed, I don’t know how you got the two beds confused, considering mine was neatly made and yours never is,” Liam begins to turn around to face Zayn, and abruptly stops when he sees Zayn is naked except for his boxers.

Zayn rolls his eyes again, he does this a lot around Liam, and quickly pulls a t-shirt over his head.

“Got a problem, bro?” Zayn asks, pulling on his jeans now.

Liam is still staring at Zayn, but quickly stands up and turns towards the door.

“I, uh, I’m going to shower,” Liam sputters.

“Whatever,” Zayn says, mostly to himself as he lays down on his bed with his iPod, he’s just glad to get some time to himself.

Zayn is nearly asleep when Liam gets back from the shower, but he cracks an eye open when he hears Liam enter the room. Now it’s Zayn’s turn to stare. Liam is somewhat of a nerd, but for someone so nerdy Liam has a great body. Zayn knows he shouldn’t think about his _brother_ that way, but he can’t help it. Liam is attractive, after all, though Zayn thinks he’s way too much of a suck up most of the time. Though Liam is a year younger than Zayn he really doesn’t look it. Zayn quickly closes his eyes though as Liam removes his towel, and scolds himself for thinking about his brother that way.

 ***

Dinner is tense that night, to say the least. Zayn and Liam don’t say much. This isn’t odd for Zayn, he tries to avoid conversation with his dad and Liam’s mom at all costs, but Liam is usually a chatty Kathy, telling his parents every little detail of his day. Zayn gives him an odd look, as Liam pokes around at his peas. Liam’s parents also exchange worried looks, and eventually his mom tries asking him about his day.

Liam looks up startled when his mom speaks, “Oh, uh, it was okay, I guess. Um, we’re learning something new in Trig.”

His mom is encouraged by this response, even though it’s not up to Liam’s usual standards of conversation, and continues, “Oh, that’s great! What are you learning?”

“I don’t remember,” Liam mumbles and goes back to poking the food around his plate.

Zayn doesn’t know what to make of Liam’s behavior, but decides he’s done with trying to play nice for the night so he politely excuses himself to his room. He hopes Liam will suddenly get chatty again and will be downstairs for awhile so Zayn can do his homework in peace.

About an hour later, Zayn is halfway through his psych assignment and Liam bursts through the door. Zayn looks up from his work quickly, it’s not like Liam to burst into places. Liam looks crazed as he stares at Zayn.

“Uh, is something wrong, Liam?” Zayn asks, unsure of what to do, he’s never seen Liam like this.

“I need to tell you something,” Liam says hurriedly, he looks around like he’s paranoid there’s someone else in the room with them and then quickly shuts the door.

“Liam, calm down. What is it? Something with my mom?” Zayn is on his feet now too, worried about what could’ve caused this behavior in Liam.

“Zayn, I…” Liam looks nervous now.

“Spit it out!” Zayn throws his hands up in exasperation.

“I like you, okay!” Liam immediately blushes.

“Is that it? I mean I hope you like me at least a little, you do have to share a room with me for the next few months.”

“Jesus, Zayn, I _like_ you.” Liam puts more emphasis on the word this time, and Zayn gets it. Oh. Liam likes him, like as in someone he’s attracted to. Just like the way Zayn was thinking about Liam only a few hours earlier.

Zayn doesn’t know what comes over him, but he surges forward to kiss Liam. The kiss is rough, but Zayn didn’t realize how much he had wanted it until it happened, and now he can’t get enough. To his credit, Liam reacts the same way, hungrily kissing back and even pushing Zayn towards his bed.

Zayn stops him, though.

“Liam, I…” He doesn’t really know what to say, but as much as he wants to continue where this is going, he needs a second to think, “I think we should just cool down for a second.”

Liam sinks down onto the bed, head in his hands, “I’m so sorry Zayn, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Zayn sighs and sits down next to him, putting his hand on Liam’s back to comfort him, though he doesn’t know how comforting it actually is, “Liam, don’t be sorry. I’m the one who kissed you, it’s not your fault for saying how you felt, since I was clearly feeling it too.”

Liam turns to look at Zayn, “I know it’s wrong, but I just can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, Zayn, and I know this may sound creepy but I can’t help how attracted to you I’ve become since you moved in.”

Zayn nods. He doesn’t really know what to say. He’s attracted to Liam too, there’s no denying it now. Suddenly everything that annoyed him about Liam doesn’t seem to matter, he was mostly bitter about how much Liam excelled in everything compared to him and that Liam was always pushing him to “try harder.”

“Zayn…” Liam whispers, as if he’s afraid to say it, “Could I kiss you again?”

Zayn sighs and he doesn’t know what else to do so he nods, “Yes, Liam.”

  



End file.
